roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Displacement Event
=''Where did I put that event... - EpicsV ''= Summary The entire idea of the''' Displacement Event''' would be around the idea of Wave 0000000, except made to be an event and not a rare occurrence. This is meant to be a creative event, even though this event will likely be a Halloween Event '''2.0. This is because the '''Displacement Event takes inspiration from the Halloween Event and Wave 0000000 and more or less combines and twists it into an interesting combination of an event! Information Event can be started on a seperate tab in the servers menu being called Event. Like Quad-Op, it requires 4 players to start but also now requires 40 wins. All players ingame will be transparent during the round. There will be 10 waves of new zombies to fight against. Survive, and you'll earn yourself a nice tower. Storyline *The zombies retreat!* . .. ... .... ..... ...... ....... ........ ......... .......... *.But suddenly, the zombies return! ..Yet why?* .. ... .... ..... ...... ....... ........ ......... .......... *..They know why. They know what you're looking for.* .. ... .... ..... ...... ....... ........ ......... .......... *The next round.* .. ... .... ..... ...... ....... ........ ......... .......... *Wave 0000000 isn't the last round.* .. ... .... ..... ...... ....... ........ ......... .......... *They will show you what an ending is..* -It feels like Halloween 2017 all over again, right? - In the distance, more different types of zombies.- -Did you think it was over? There is still more to discover!- -Not here.- -Not there.- ~But through Displacement.~ Boss Map The boss map, Ascended, is an exclusive map to the Displacement Event. Created by EpicsV (EpicSupers), it is meant to look scary and resemble feelings of the Halloween Event. (Alternate boss map: Descended.) 'Special Event Tower' 'Special Event Tower' On completion of the event you will be rewarded with the event tower, Syndicate. For more information on the tower, go to its page! Zombies and Waves Wave 1 '''("Prepare for the Onslaught!") 5 Stragglers '''Wave 2, ("A faster zombie incoming!") 8 Stragglers, 4 Stalkers Wave 3 '''("Do you like fire?!") 3 Sirius '''Wave 4 ("Get ready for the others!") 4 Straggler, 6 Stalker, 1 Sirius Wave 5 '("Prepare for a spooky BOSS!") 1 Fright (Mini Boss) '''Wave 6 '("Look out, new zombies inbound!") 10 Procyon , 5 Matter 'Wave 7 '("Even more zombies inbound!") 10 Sirius, 5 Procyon, 10 Matter 'Wave 8 '("Prepare for a major BOSS!") 1 Sentinel (Mini Boss) 'Wave 9 '("Prepare for the second Onslaught!") 10 Procyon , 10 Matter, 5 Artenix , 5 Astral 'Wave 10 '("GET READY TO BE DISPLACED!") 100 Straggler, 50 Stalker, 50 Sirius, 20 Procyon , 20 Matter, 10 Artenix, 10 Astral, 3 Fright , 3 Sentinel, 1 Void2 '''Trivia This event has a boss who is the strongest legitimate fanmade boss. This fanmade event has been worked on for over a week straight. Despite having an alternate map, the event won't have two maps. One will be chosen, and the other will be submitted as a non-event map. Out of the three events (Christmas, Halloween, Displacement), Halloween offers the weakest tower while Displacement offers the strongest. Yet, this goes with their difficulty. Halloween being the easiest, Displacement being the hardest. Christmas is just in the middle. Category:Fanmade Event